unstuckintimefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaur Pokémon Tutelage
Several years ago, the entrance to Gaur Pokémon Tutelage was surrounded by the water of Nessundo City's canals. Now it is surrounded by trenches, and the frequent rains of the province often leave the owner's property quite muddy. The building, at least, is beautiful on its own. It is a large stone house, built like a block as it rises into the air. Window boxes that adorn each window of the house contain healthy green plants, bringing life to the somewhat dead-looking part of the city. By a green door is a stone sign reading "Gaur Pokemon Tutelage," and anyone may enter to partake of the numerous services this facility offers... provided they have the money, of course. Gaur Services Move Tutor The main provision of our facility is, of course, tutoring moves that your Pokémon might otherwise not be able to learn! Anything marked as a "Move Tutor" move is available to be learned from Gaur. Egg Moves We can teach your Pokémon any egg moves it did not know for a fee of 400 Spruzzo per move. We can only teach it egg moves it cannot learn any other way! If your Pokémon learns an egg move via regular move tutelage, TMs, or through level up, please use those mediums instead! Often it will be much less expensive, too! Dream World Moves and Event Moves Some Pokémon can learn moves only in the Dream World. We're capable of teaching them these moves for 400 spruzzo per move! If you need to consult a list, you can check out this website for a list of what Pokémon learns what only in the Dream World. We will also teach Pokémon "event-only" moves if they were event moves released from 2010 to now. That means any Generation V event! This service costs 400 spruzzo, and you must supply a link or reference of some kind to the event that the Pokémon could learn this move from. Forgotten Moves For 100 Spruzzo apiece we can teach your Pokémon any moves it may have forgotten. Additionally, we can teach evolved Pokémon moves they would have learned had they not evolved for this same cost through this service. So now your Ninetales can learn Inferno at level 50 or your Breloom can learn Spore at level 45... for a fee, of course! Hidden Power Did you choose the wrong Hidden Power type in hindsight? Never fear! We possess the ability to change your Pokémon's Hidden Power type here! The fee for this is 50 spruzzo per alteration. Changing Abilities Got a Pokémon with an ability you don't like? Need a Dream World ability? That's no problem for us! We can change a Pokémon's ability to something else for 100 spruzzo. Of course, we can only change it to an ability that its particular species can have, so we can't give your Spiritomb Wonder Guard or something like that! OT Transferal We can "transfer" Pokémon to your possession so that it will consider you its original trainer. They'll listen to you at any level, regardless of how many Gyms you've defeated! The prices for such transferals are 100 times the Pokémon's level. Category:Locations Category:Utilities